


Buttered popcorn drama

by ReDxFo



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Gen, Guns, Popcorn, friends - Freeform, hostage, movie theater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReDxFo/pseuds/ReDxFo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We both stared at the bag of popcorn, just left there, most likely by a small child of some sort.</p><p>“You thinking what I’m thinking Marco?” </p><p>“I don’t know, am I?” </p><p>“I think so” I responded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like stealing popcorn from a baby

**Author's Note:**

> So I was bored and went online looking for prompt generators. I found a decent one and got this mess generated: "This story involves a senator, a movie theater, a revolver and a theft". I don't know why I bothered to even make it, but I did. It's short, super silly, has a shit-ton of swearing and makes no sense, but hey, it's something.

We both stared at the bag of popcorn, just left there, most likely by a small child of some sort.

“You thinking what I’m thinking Marco?” 

“I don’t know, am I?” 

“I think so” I responded.

Immediately, without thinking, he snatched the bag in his hand, and dashed off into the theater, with me following not too far behind. 

“Shit! Do you think anyone saw us?” Marco exclaimed while sprinting down the hallway. 

“I don’t know! Just keep running.” I replied. 

As we went around a corner, we saw a ticket-taker right in front of us, as we were running in full speed, but it was too late. We ran right into her and fell to the ground, spilling the popcorn everywhere.

The ticket-taker slowly got up, scratching her head. 

“Watch where you’re going fools!” she spat at us.

“Us?! You’re the one in our way, bitch!” Marco defended himself.

“Now I have to clean up this stupid popcorn” she groaned.

We both then remembered the reason we were running in the first place; now there was stolen popcorn all over the patterned carpet. 

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck” I panicked.

“It’s okay, no one will know about his” Marco said with a smile on his face.

He pulled out his Colt Python out of his jacket pocket, and held it close to the kneeling woman’s head. 

“You better clean up this fucking mess and not tell anyone about the popcorn” he snarled through his teeth. 

The ticket-taker slowly looked up at him and complied, scared for her life. 

I leaned into Marco’s ear and harshly whispered: “What the fuck are you doing Marco?" "One moment we’re stealing popcorn the next we’re killing an innocent woman?!”

“Yeah, I guess this is how we’re gonna go” he said with a tear dripping down his cheek.


	2. Marco's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My finger quivered on the trigger, as I felt the sweat drip from my forehead.
> 
> “Oh jesus...” I sighed. “She would have lived if she just wasn’t in our way!”
> 
> “What!? You’re actually thinking of shooting her?” my friend responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so someone asked me to do a Marco POV of this and I decided, you know what, fuck it. It's really late and I need sleep but why not stay up even later to write this mess. I hope you enjoy!

My finger quivered on the trigger, as I felt the sweat drip from my forehead.

“Oh jesus...” I sighed. “She would have lived if she just wasn’t in our way!”

“What!? You’re actually thinking of shooting her?” my friend responded.

“Look around you!” “Does it look like we’re going to make it out alive, with all this fucking popcorn everywhere?!” I screamed.

I shoved over the ticket-taker watching the bits of popcorn fall to the floor once more. 

I grabbed my friend by the hand “C’mon let’s go!” There’s a fire exit somewhere here” 

We were only able to get a few steps in, before a crowd of people emerged from an auditorium.

“Shit!” I muttered 

"We gotta be brave! Lets do this!" my friend roared and led us into battle. 

We dashed through the sea of faces, occasionally stepping on a few feet and hearing the displeased groans.

As we made our way out, I stopped to gasp for air, when I realized my friend was missing. 

I waited a few good seconds, before accepting the fact that she was gone for good. 

Then suddenly, a face peered out of the crowd and stared approaching me. It wasn’t my friend, but I knew they were coming toward me.

“Hi it’s such a pleasure to meet you Senator Rubio what brings you her-“

I cut him off abruptly, as I saw him posing a threat to me.

“Stay away from me you monster!” I screeched

He stared at me with a puzzled look on his face. 

“I’ve got a gun so don’t try any tricks with me!” I said waving the weapon around.

He ducked behind a chair and peered over at me.

“Are you all right senator?” He expressed with concern.

I immediately fired the revolver at the chair 3 times, with every bullet missing the man.

As I started to see him put a phone weapon thing to his ear, I feared for my life and ran.

“You’re scaring me!” I screamed while running towards the exit sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I hope you understand that this isn't supposed to make any sense at all. Yes theres a crazy Marco Rubio on the loose, and yes theres a confusing plot about stealing popcorn from a baby, but I kinda like it. If you have any suggestions, drop a comment below :)


	3. Going rambo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I dashed into the pile of people, I suddenly lost grip of Marco’s hand.
> 
> “No! Marco!” I exclaimed
> 
> He soon disappeared, and I was now stranded between a crying toddler and an unhappy mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going back into the readers POV now. It's not a continuing of the previous chapter, but more like a explanation of what happens to the reader after running into crowd of people.

As I dashed into the pile of people, I suddenly lost grip of Marco’s hand.

“No! Marco!” I exclaimed

He soon disappeared, and I was now stranded between a crying toddler and an unhappy mom.

“You’re the fucker who stole my kid’s popcorn!” She snarled while slapping me.

“Fuck off lady!”

I was starting my run when she grabs me by the hand and grips it tightly.

“Let me go!” I panicked

“Come with me right now and buy my kid a new bag of popcorn you stealing bitch!” 

I tried to shake myself free once more, and I felt her fingers release me. 

Dashing out of the slowly dispersing crowd, I saw a man cowered behind a chair.

“What are you doing?” I exclaimed

“Marco Rubio just tried to kill me! He’s crazy!” He said while trying to take deep breaths.

I wasn’t sure to be happy knowing that he was just here, or to be disappointed knowing he just attempted to murder someone.

“Which way did he go?” 

“He went down the fire exit” he pointed at the exit sign.

I sprinted over to it and quickly tried to open the door. 

As I jiggled the door handle, I heard a bump sound made against the door, and it wasn’t mine.

“Marco” “Is this you?”

There was silence.

“Marco?”

There was silence again.

“Fuck just let me in already!”

I heard another bump, and a raspy voice answered.

“I know you’re pretending to be my friend. You were consumed by the crowd, so you possibly couldn’t be alive!” 

“Marco it’s me! Why would I be dead?” I explained

“Liar! You're just one of them in costumes!” He screeched

"Wha-" I didn't get to finish the word before a gun fired multiple times.

All I felt, was the warm blood rushing down my thighs. I looked down, and a small pool of blood was forming. 

“Fuck!” I muttered

I tried to stop the bleeding, but it would find a way to escape the gaps between the fingers. I looked at the door once again and it became a different, lighter color. The door handle soon became fuzzy, and everything went black.

I woke up, and looked around. I was still in the same place I was before, but now there was no blood everywhere, no bullet holes. 

I got up and tried to open the door. It wasn’t even locked, and I walked right through. 

Lying on the ground next to the door was a disheveled Marco Rubio, crying. I looked down at him. He seemed to have the same revolver in his hand. 

“What’s wrong Marco?”

He didn’t respond.

“Why are you crying?” I was more concerned now

He didn't even look up, just weeping on the floor

“I'll miss you Marco” 

I gave him a final smile, before floating up through the roof, and past the path of clouds into heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, the ending was a bit confusing. I know, I tried to make logical, but I don't know if I worded it well. I don't know what got into me but I made it pretty sad in the end. Sorry about that :/

**Author's Note:**

> It's not fully done so if you have any ideas to continue the story comment them below :D


End file.
